


Stiles the Kid: An Old West Outlaw Story

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bank Robbery, Gamblers, Gunslingers, Loving Sex in One Chapter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Old West, Searching for the truth, Train Robbery, Year 1891, gunfights, killing in self defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: It’s 1891 in the Cimarron Strip, the panhandle of Oklahoma Territory. It was a sparsely populated, desolate area, known by the nickname, ‘No Man’s Land’. Notorious gunslinger Stiles the Kid is being hunted by the law for crimes that he didn’t commit. Private detective Derek Hale is trying to prove that Stiles is innocent before it is too late. They are in love, and Stiles is running for his life. Who is the mysterious man who is committing crimes in Stiles’ name, and why is he doing it? And can Derek save Stiles before they hang him? Tune in for a story of yesteryear in the Old West.





	1. The Gunslinger

It was a hot day in the Cimarron Strip, Oklahoma Territory. Gunslinger Stiles the Kid was in a face off against Johnny Rango on the dusty main street of a little village in the middle of nowhere. They drew their guns and fired. Johnny Rango lay dead in the street. Stiles holstered his gun, got on his horse, and rode out of town. The townspeople gathered around the body of Johnny Rango and looked at each other.  
Some of them asked, “Who was that man that shot him?”  
The others replied “Stiles the Kid”.  
The townspeople gasped and quickly returned to their homes.  
Stiles the Kid was twenty one years old.

Far to the north, in Denver, a man was receiving his final instructions from his supervisor before he left for the Territory.  
“I know that we can depend on you”, the supervisor said. “The whole Pinkerton Detective Agency knows that our finest detective is Derek Hale”.  
“I will succeed”, Derek replied. “I will arrest Stiles the Kid and bring him to justice. That is, if he actually is the bank and train robber”.  
“Do you have your doubts?”, the supervisor asked.  
“Yes, I do”, Derek replied. “The Kid says that a man resembling him and calling himself Stiles the Kid is the real robber. I intend to find out the truth. But first I must find and arrest the Kid”.  
The supervisor looked at Derek seriously, and said,  
“You know, as always, if you have to kill him to protect your own life, then do it. We always prefer that you bring them in alive, but if there is no other way, then you will have to kill him”.  
“I know”, Derek replied. “I know”.  
Derek Hale was twenty eight years old.

At the courthouse in Cimarron Town, Sheriff Chris Argent was talking to his deputy.  
“I plan to find Stiles the Kid and arrest him for train robbery, bank robbery, and murder”, he said.  
“The Kid told his friends that the didn’t commit the holdups and the murders”, the deputy replied.  
“That’s not for me to determine”, the sheriff said. “That’s for a judge and jury to decide”.  
“And if he’s judged guilty?”, the deputy asked.  
“Then he will hang”, the sheriff said.  
“What if he resists arrest?”, the deputy asked.  
“Then I will have to kill him”, the sheriff replied.

(Next Chapter: Another train robbery, bank robbery, and murders. A wealthy rancher is robbed and murdered. And the sheriff pursues Stiles the Kid.)


	2. The Arrest

There was another train robbery and another bank robbery. The robber killed the railroad freight agent and the bank teller in cold blood. Stiles the Kid was suspected. But he told his friends that he didn’t do it.

Then wealthy rancher David Whittemore was robbed of $5,000 in gold coins. The robber shot and killed him in his study. Whittemore’s son Jackson witnessed the crime. The robber held him at gunpoint, told him that he was Stiles the Kid, then knocked him out. Stiles told his friends that he didn’t commit the robbery and murder.

Sheriff Chris Argent formed a posse of twenty five men to hunt down Stiles the kid. He had received a tip that Stiles was holed up in an old abandoned stone house fifty miles east of town. The posse arrived at the old house and immediately began to shoot at the walls, as if the walls were the Kid.  
Stiles went to a window and began to return the fire. After an hour of heated exchange of bullets, Stiles the Kid surrendered. But only because he was running low on ammunition.  
“Gee, Chris”, Stiles said, “I thought you had two hundred men out here. If I’d had known that there were only twenty five, I’d have held out until I’d won!”

The sheriff placed Stiles in wrist shackles and leg irons, took him back to the courthouse in Cimarron Town, and locked him in a cell. The D.A. charged him with multiple bank and train robberies, multiple murders, and the robbery and murder of David Whittemore.

The day after Stiles’ arrest, Derek Hale arrived in Cimarron Town. After he showed the sheriff his credentials as a Pinkerton detective, the sheriff allowed him to talk to Stiles.  
Derek walked up to Stiles’ cell. Stiles was looking out of the barred window into the street. When he heard Derek approach, he turned to face him. Both men caught their breaths.  
“What a beautiful man”, each one thought.  
Stiles was tall and slender, with unruly brunet hair, large amber eyes, long eyelashes, an upturned nose, a Cupid’s bow pink mouth, and pale skin dotted with small moles.  
Derek was tall and muscular, with thick black hair, blue green eyes, thick dark eyebrows, a long nose, a full red mouth, a dark stubble beard, and an olive complexion.  
Both men were immediately attracted to each other.  
“Hello, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“Hello”, Stiles replied. “Who are you? You don’t look like a sheriff”.  
“I’m Derek Hale. I’m a Pinkerton detective sent to capture you and bring you to justice. But I believe that the things they say about you are untrue. I want to help you clear your name and get your freedom”.  
“Then you’re in the minority, Derek. Most people want my head on a platter”.  
“What’s your last name, Stiles?”, Derek asked.  
“Stilinski”, Stiles replied. “My family was from New York. My dad was killed in a factory accident when I was twelve. My mom married again, and we moved here to Cimarron. When I was fifteen, my mom died of cancer. My stepfather didn’t want me, so he abandoned me and went to California. I’ve been taking care of myself ever since then. I was only fifteen, but I learned to be tough to survive. I learned how to play poker. And I’m very good at it. I usually win. I earn my money that way. And I never cheat.  
I learned how to shoot a gun. A six shooter and a rifle. I had to learn to shoot to survive. I learned how to fast draw and became a gunslinger. I have to be fast to survive. And I always win a gunfight”.  
“Your reputation precedes you”, Derek replied. “You’re known as the fastest draw in the west”.  
“I am”, Stiles replied. “And I’m not bragging. It’s the simple truth. I am the fastest draw in the west”.  
Stiles told Derek that he was innocent.  
“I have never robbed a train or a bank. I‘m not a cattle rustler or a horse thief. And I didn’t rob and kill David Whittemore”, Stiles said. “As I told you, I’m a card gambler. A very good card gambler. That’s how I make my living”.  
“And Derek”, Stiles continued, “I’ve never killed anybody in cold blood. In my whole life, I’ve killed eight men. Two of them ambushed me and tried to kill me. And the other six men I killed in gunfights. They challenged me to fight them, stood across from me, and drew their guns. I Had to draw my gun to kill them first, or they would have killed me. In every case that I have killed someone, it was in self defense, kill or be killed. I’m not bragging about it, and I’m not proud of it. That’s just the way it was”.  
“I believe you”, Derek replied. “But we need to make every one else believe you. And by the way Stiles, I’ve had to kill a few men myself in my years as a detective. I’m also not bragging about it, and I’m not proud of it. That’s just the way it was”.

Derek took Stiles hand in his and held it.  
“Stiles, I’m going to do everything that I can to prove your innocence”, he said. “I believe in you, and I want to save your life. I’m going to find the real killer and set you free”.  
“You’d better hurry then, Derek”, Stiles replied. “The county judge is an old hard hat. They call him 'Hanging Judge Parkman'. He will sentence me and have me hanged in the blink of an eye”.  
“I will hurry”, Derek said. “Keep your chin up and don’t give up hope”.  
They held hands as Derek said, “I’ll be back as quickly as I can”.  
They looked at each other for a moment, then Derek left on his search.  
Stiles sat down on his cot and put his head in his hands.

 

(Next Chapter: Derek searches for the real culprit. An audacious escape. And love blooms in the desert.)


	3. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving sex in this chapter, possums. Hold on tight!

Derek began his search for the real robber and killer.  
He went to the victims of the crimes. He told them that he was a detective working on the trial of Stiles the Kid, and that he needed more evidence. He asked them for descriptions of the robber and killer, and made sketches of the culprit from their descriptions. Jackson Whittemore was very helpful. The sketches did not resemble Stiles at all. They were sketches of a person that Derek had never seen before.

Stiles overheard the sheriff telling his deputy that his trial would be the next day.  
“Old Judge Parkman will have the case decided in no time”, the sheriff said. “The Kid will be tried, convicted, and hanged within twenty four hours”.  
Stiles made up his mind. If he didn’t want to be executed for crimes that he didn’t commit, he had to escape.

That afternoon, while the sheriff was busy in his office, Stiles asked the deputy to unlock the cell and take him outside to the privy. When they came back inside the courthouse, Stiles walked in front of the deputy. Stiles had slender wrists and hands, and it was easy for him to slip out of the wrist shackles. The deputy didn’t notice that Stiles was slipping the wrist shackles off until they reached the open door of the cell.  
As quick as a flash, Stiles turned and hit the deputy on the head with the iron shackles. The deputy fell to the floor unconscious. Stiles grabbed the deputy’s gun and ran toward the sheriff’s office. He rounded the corner to find Sheriff Argent running out of his office with his gun in his hand. Stiles fired and shot the sheriff’s gun out of his hand.  
“Ok, Chris”, Stiles said. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just do what I tell you to do”.  
“You can’t get away with this, Stiles”, Chris replied.  
“Oh, I think that I can”, Stiles said. “Just get into the cell, Chris. I don’t want to have to shoot you”.  
Chris got into the cell. The deputy groaned and started to regain consciousness.  
“Ok, Greenberg”, Stiles said. “You get into the cell as well”.  
After they were both in the cell, Stiles said,  
“Now both of you drop your keys on the floor and kick them over to me”.  
After Stiles had both sets of keys, he said,  
“Both of you go sit on the floor against the wall, facing me”.  
Once they were seated on the floor, Stiles took the keys and locked the cell door.  
“Now, kick over the key to unlock these leg irons”, Stiles said.  
He picked up the key and unlocked the leg irons.  
“I’m going to take the keys to the cell door with me”, he said. “You’ll have to get the blacksmith to open the door for you. I need all the time I can get to make my get away, and I can’t take a chance on you two getting out of the cell anytime soon”.  
The sheriff and the deputy both glared at Stiles from behind the bars.  
“I’ll come after you, you know that, Stiles”, the sheriff said.  
“I know it ,Chris”, Stiles replied. “But try and catch me”.  
Stiles shut the door between the cells and the rest of the courthouse.  
Then he went into the sheriff’s office and grabbed his six shooters, his rifle, and some ammunition. He ran out of the courthouse, mounted his horse, and rode away into the hills. A few miles away from town he threw the keys to the cell far out into the sagebrush. Then he chuckled as he remembered the look on Chris Argent’s face.

As soon as Derek got back to Cimarron Town he went to the courthouse to see if Stiles recognized the man in the sketches. When he arrived there, his instincts told him that something was wrong. The sheriff and his deputy weren’t in the office area, and the door to the cell area was closed. He drew his gun from it’s holster and approached the closed door cautiously and quietly. He silently opened the door and was amazed to see the sheriff and the deputy locked up in the cell.  
“Well, well”, he said. “what have we here?”  
“Detective Hale!”, the sheriff said. “Thank goodness! Quick, run to the blacksmith shop and get the blacksmith. He’ll have to chisel the cell door open!”  
Derek grinned.  
“It looks like Stiles got the best of you”, he said. “Clever boy, isn’t he?”  
“This isn’t funny, Hale”, the sheriff replied. “Now go get the blacksmith!”  
Derek got a serious expression on his face.  
“Which way did Stiles go?”, he asked.  
“We watched him from the cell window”, the deputy said. “He rode out of town on the main road. He was headed west, toward the mountains”.  
“Thanks for the information”, Derek said as he turned and left the office.  
“Hale! Come back here this instant!”, the sheriff shouted. “Get us out of this cell! I’ll make you regret it if you don’t!”  
Derek ignored them. He jumped on his horse and rode as fast as he could on the road west out of town, following Stiles.

Derek rode for a couple of hours. The sun was setting and it was dusk. He noticed that someone had set up a campsite a few yards off the side of the road. He wasn’t sure if it was Stiles, so he tethered his horse on a juniper tree and quietly approached the campsite with his gun drawn. Suddenly he heard the click of a six gun hammer behind him.  
“Drop your gun, mister”, Stiles said.  
“Don’t shoot, Stiles”, Derek said. “It’s Derek. I’ve come to help you”.  
Stiles lowered his six shooter.  
“Derek” he said. “Thank goodness. I thought you were part of a sheriff’s posse”.

It was too dark to ride on any further that night, so Stiles and Derek got out their bedrolls and spread them out. They would ride on in the morning.  
“You need to stay out of sight until I can find the real robber and killer”, Derek said. “I know a deserted cabin near Black Mesa, not far from the old Santa Fe Trail. It’s well hidden from sight, and I don’t think that anyone knows about it but me. I’ll take you there. You can hide out there until I clear your name”.  
“Why do you want to help me, Derek?”, Stiles asked.  
Derek smiled.  
“Because I like you, Stiles”, he replied. “In fact, I more than like you”.  
Stiles smiled in return.  
“I like you too, Derek”, he said. “In fact, I more than like you as well”.  
They moved closer toward each other. Then they gently touched each other. They kissed, first tenderly, then passionately. Then they placed their bedrolls next to each other. Then they held hands and looked up at the stars until they fell asleep.

They started at dawn the next morning for Black Mesa. Within a few hours they saw it looming before them on the horizon, huge, dark, and mysterious.

Black Mesa is a long rocky mountainous outcropping which stretches across the far northwestern panhandle of Oklahoma, stretching into New Mexico and Colorado. It is 28 miles long and almost 5,000 feet high at it’s tallest point. It is a desolate and forsaken place, rugged and forbidding, yet beautiful at the same time. It’s remote and mountainous location made it a perfect hideout for outlaws and bandits.

They rode their horses up to the base of Robber's Roost Peak, just east of Black Mesa. Directly above them were the abandoned ruins of the old fortress known as Robber's Roost. Derek led Stiles and the horses through a wide crevice in the rock. There, hidden from the casual observer, was an old stone cabin, undoubtedly built by an outlaw many years before. It was now deserted. They tied their horses off and entered the cabin. They brought in their saddle bags and Derek made a late breakfast for them from the food that he had in his saddlebag.  
“This afternoon I’ll ride into Kent Town and buy you some food to tide you over while I finish my investigation”, Derek said.  
After they had finished their breakfast, Derek took the sketches out of his saddlebags and showed them to Stiles.  
“This is the real robber and killer”, Derek said. “Do you recognize him?”  
Stiles looked at the sketches carefully.  
“No, I don’t”, he replied. “It’s very frustrating”.  
“Don’t worry”, Derek said. “I know someone who may recognize him. Tomorrow I’ll ride over to Guyton and check out my hunch. But now, I’m going into Kent Town and get you some provisions. Stay here, keep out of sight, and I’ll be back soon”.  
They kissed. Then Derek got on his horse and rode to Kent Town, a small village five miles away that had a general store. He returned a short time later with food and supplies for Stiles.

That night, after dinner, they placed their bedrolls next to each other again. They kissed tenderly, then passionately.  
“I want to make love with you, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“And I want to make love with you, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
They removed each other’s clothes, then stood naked, looking at each other and breathing heavily.  
“You are so beautiful”, Derek said.  
“And you are so handsome”, Stiles replied.  
They fell together onto their bedrolls, kissing, licking, and sucking each other. They licked and sucked each other’s erect nipples. Then each other’s big hard cocks and large balls.  
“I want to fuck you, baby”, Derek said. “Then I want you to fuck me”.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles laid on his back. Derek had some lotion in his saddlebags. He got it and lubed Stile’s little pink hole. Then he lubed his big hard cock and slipped it into Stiles. They both moaned in ecstasy. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips. Then Derek fucked Stiles, rubbing against his prostate as he did. Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come across his chest and stomach. Then Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside Stiles. Derek pulled out, and they enjoyed the afterglow, hugging, kissing, and murmuring endearments to each other.  
After they had rested for awhile, Stiles lubed Derek’s little red hole. Then he lubed his big hard cock and sat back against a post.  
“Will you ride me, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, my love”, Derek replied. “I would like that very much”.  
Derek faced Stiles and raised himself up. Then he held Stiles’ big hard cock and lowered himself down inch by inch until he bottomed out. Once again they both moaned in ecstasy. Derek raised himself up and down, rubbing Stiles’ hard cock against his prostate on every downward stroke. Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come on Stiles’ chest and stomach. Then Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside Derek. Derek raised himself off of Stiles’ cock, and they laid down together, once again enjoying the afterglow, hugging, kissing, and murmuring endearments to each other. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning after breakfast, Derek continued his search for the robber and murderer. He and Stiles held each other and kissed at the door of the cabin.  
“I’ll be back in a few days, dear”, Derek said. “I plan to find out who he is, and then to arrest him. Once I’ve cleared your name, you can come out of hiding”.  
“I know that you can do it, my love”, Stiles replied. “I have confidence in you”.  
“Stay here, and keep out of sight”, Derek said. “I’ll be back soon”.  
“I’ll do as you suggest”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed.  
“Stay safe. I love you”, Derek said.  
“Be careful. I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.  
Then Derek rode out on his quest, while Stiles waited for his freedom.

 

(Next Chapter: The Search, The Confrontation, and Freedom.)


	4. The Search

The next day Derek rode to the town of Guyton, a few miles east of Cimarron Town.  
Derek took the sketches to the biggest saloon there, the B&E Saloon. As he walked up to the door, one of the owners, Erica, was kicking a customer out.  
“Ok”, she said. “You’re out of here. Quit bothering my girls! My girls are barmaids. They ain’t prostitutes! If you want that, go to Big Kate’s Brothel! So get your skanky butt outa my bar, and don’t come back!”  
She looked at Derek and a big smile came over her face.  
“Derek Hale!”, she said. “Where have you been, you mangy old wolf! Come on in and have a drink on the house!”  
Derek grinned.  
“I’ve been busy, Erica”, he replied. But I’ll take you up on that drink!”  
They went into the saloon and Boyd, Erica’s husband, came around from behind the bar.  
“Derek Hale, you son of a gun!”, he said. “Have a drink!”  
He poured all of them a glass of their best whiskey and they drank together.  
“What brings you here, Derek?”, Erica asked. “You working on a case?”  
“Yes, I am, Erica”, Derek said. “I’m trying to prove that Stiles the Kid is innocent”.  
“Good man”, Erica replied. “The Kid didn’t do what they say he did. He’s a good boy, and wouldn’t harm a fly!”  
“All the folks in the county say that he’s innocent”, Boyd said. “The authorities are stacking the deck against Stiles. But the people love Stiles, because he‘s been good to them and helped them. But Chris Argent won’t listen. He’s like an old bulldog. Got his teeth into a suspect!”  
Derek showed Erica and Boyd the sketches.  
“Does this look like anyone you know?”, he asked them.  
“Damn!”, Erica said. “That’s Theo Raeken!”  
“It sure is!”, Boyd replied.  
“Theo Raeken?", Derek asked. “Killer Theo? That little maniac? Is he still around here?”  
“He sure is”, Erica replied. “He was in here a couple of weeks ago. He picked a fight with another customer, and I kicked his sorry little butt out of here. Is he the one that did the robberies and murders?”  
“It appears so”, Derek said. “Do you know where I can find him?”  
“Not right offhand”, Erica replied. “But he has a friend who might know. A sleazy dude named Matt Daehler. He lives about ten miles south of here, in a little shack by the side of the road. You can’t miss it”. She grinned. “He has a sign posted that says, ‘Room and Board. Ten Cents a Night’”.

Derek tethered his horse outside Matt Daehler’s shack and walked quietly up to the door. He listened and heard someone moving around inside. He knocked and an unkempt man in ragged, dirty clothes opened the door.  
“Whadda ya want?”, the man growled.  
“I’m interested in a room for the night”, Derek replied. “May I come in?”  
The man grinned and opened the door wide.  
“Come on in “, he said. “Name’s Matt Daehler”.  
Derek entered the shack and looked around. There was an old rifle leaning against the far corner of the room, but no other gun in sight. Before Daehler could move, Derek had him pinned to the wall and had his revolver against Daehler’s throat.  
“Now you be nice, and let me talk, ok?”, Derek said.  
“Ok, mister”, Daehler replied. “I ain’t got no money, if that’s what you’re lookin’ for”.  
“I don’t want money”, Derek said. “I want some information. Now don’t play games with me. You have a choice. You can tell me what I want to know, or I will shoot you. So make your choice”.  
“Sure mister”, Daehler replied. “I’ll tell you anything that you want to know”.  
“Where is Theo Raeken?”, Derek demanded. “Tell me or I’ll shoot you!”  
“I don’t know no Theo Raeken”, Daehler replied. “Never heard of him”.  
Derek pulled back the hammer on his revolver.  
“I’ve got six bullets in this gun”, he said, “And if you don’t tell me where he is, I’ll use every one of them on you. And you will end up very dead”.  
Daehler blanched and began to tremble in fear.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you”, he said. “Theo stayed here last night, and he rode off this morning”.  
“Where did he go?”, Derek asked. “Tell me! And it better be the truth!”  
“He rode off to the northwest”, Daehler said. “He told me that he had an idea where Stiles the Kid was hiding out. He said that he was going to go to Black Mesa. And that he was going to kill the Kid!”  
“If that’s not the truth, I’ll come back here and kill you”, Derek said.  
“It’s the truth, mister”, Daehler said. “I swear!”  
Derek hit Daehler on the back of the head with the butt of his gun and knocked him out. Then he ran out the door and jumped on his horse. Then he rode as fast as he could toward Black Mesa.

It was late at night, and Stiles was asleep on his bedroll in the back room of the cabin. He woke up when he heard a noise from the front room. He grabbed his six shooter and walked barefoot into the other room. He lit the lantern on the table and looked around the room.  
A man was standing across from him, holding a gun.  
“Who are you?”, he asked.  
“I’m your imitator”, the man replied. “My name is Theo Raeken”.  
“Theo Raeken?”, Stiles asked. “Killer Theo?”  
Theo smirked.  
“Yeah”, he said. “That’s what they call me”.  
“How did you find me?”, Stiles asked.  
“I was in the Captain Roe gang”, Theo replied. “He built the fortress called Robber's Roost, on the side of this mountain. The army brought in a cannon and knocked down the walls of the fortress. The gang scattered and broke up. Captain Roe was hanged over in New Mexico last year. But I remembered finding this old deserted cabin once when I was hiding out at the Roost. And I wondered if you might be hiding out here. I see that my hunch paid off”.  
Stiles looked at Theo with narrowed eyes.  
“What do you from me, Theo?”, he asked.  
“I want to kill you”, Theo replied.  
“Why?”, Stiles asked. “Why do you want to kill me?”  
“Because I hate and envy you”, Theo replied. “Because everybody respects and admires you, and I’m always in second place. I’m tired of playing second fiddle to your fame. I pretended to be you when I robbed the trains and the banks and killed all of those people. And when I robbed and killed old man Whittemore. I wanted the law to capture you and execute you. They failed to do that, so now I’m going to kill you”.  
Theo raised his gun to shoot Stiles. But before he could shoot, Stiles acted. As quick as a flash Stiles raised his six shooter and fired at Theo, just as a shot was fired from over Stiles' right shoulder. Theo fell dead from two bullets in the heart. Stiles turned and found Derek holding a gun.  
“Derek!”, Stiles said.  
“I almost missed the showdown”, Derek said.  
“I’m glad that you got here in time”, Stiles replied.  
They held each other and kissed over and over.

“I trailed him all the way here”, Derek said. “I couldn’t quite catch him. I saw him come in the front door, so I ran around back and came in the back door. I heard what he told you, and just as I came up behind you, he raised his gun to shoot you. You and I fired at the same second. Both of our bullets hit him at the same time”.

The next day Stiles and Derek took Theo’s body back to Cimarron Town.  
“That’s the man who robbed the train”, the train conductor said when he saw Theo’s body. “And killed the freight agent”.  
“And he robbed my bank”, the bank president said. “And killed the teller”.  
“That’s the man who killed my father”, Jackson Whittemore said.  
“Is it Stiles the Kid?”, they all asked.  
“It’s not Stiles the kid”, Derek replied. “It’s Theo Raeken”.  
“Theo Raeken!”, they all said. “Killer Theo?”  
“Yes”, Derek replied. He pointed to Stiles. “This is Stiles the Kid. And he’s completely innocent of all the crimes. Theo pretended to be him. I heard him confess to Stiles before we shot him”.  
Sheriff Argent looked at the dead man.  
“That’s Killer Theo, alright”, he said. “I know him. And that’s Stiles the Kid standing next to Detective Hale. So Killer Theo committed all of the robberies and the murders and pretended to be Stiles the Kid. But why?”  
“Because he was filled with jealousy and envy”, Derek replied. “He wanted to be as famous as Stiles was. So he plotted to commit the crimes, have Stiles get the blame for them, then have Stiles tried and executed. Then he would be the number one outlaw in the territory. When Stiles escaped, Theo decided to kill Stiles himself”.  
“Well I’ll be damned”, the sheriff said. “What a creep”.  
Derek pulled the saddlebags off of Theo’s horse.  
“And Mr. Whittemore”, he said to Jackson, “I found your father’s gold in Theo’s saddlebags. Here it is”.  
He returned the gold to Jackson.  
“Thank you, Mr. Hale”, Jackson said. He turned to Stiles.  
“And Stiles”, he said, “please accept my apology for accusing you of killing my father”.  
“I accept it, Jackson”, Stiles replied.  
They shook hands.

The D.A. dropped all of the charges against Stiles, and he was a free man.

“I’m going back to Colorado. You going with me?”, Derek asked.  
“You bet I’m going with you”, Stiles replied. “When do we start?”  
“Right now”, Derek replied.  
They hugged each other and kissed.

Stiles gave up gambling and gun slinging, and Derek resigned from the Pinkerton Detective Agency.  
They bought a ranch in southeast Colorado, and named it the H&S ranch. They raise cattle and hay.  
In public, Stiles Stanislaw Stilinski calls himself “Stan” and Derek Roland Hale calls himself “D.R.”, so that they can protect their privacy.  
At home they call each other Sti and Der.  
They make love every night and love each other every day.  
Stiles and Derek are a devoted couple, very much in love and very happy.

People in Cimarron said, “What happened to Stiles the Kid? Where is he?”  
Some people said that the Kid had gone to Texas. Some said New Mexico. Some said California. But only Stiles and Derek knew the truth.  
And together they enjoyed the peace and quiet of their ranch in Colorado for the rest of their long lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt Daehler had a rifle, and maybe another gun hidden in the shack. Derek couldn't take a chance on Daehler shooting him as he left the shack, so he hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out.
> 
> Black Mesa is a real place in the Oklahoma Panhandle. And the story of Robber's Roost is real as well.
> 
> This story is based on the life and legend of Billy the Kid.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
